Forgotten Magic
by ItsTheRealMe4Life
Summary: Stiles finds out why he doesnt remember much of his childhood? Caring!Derek Magic!Stiles
1. Whats going on?

Disclaimer: i do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters (sadly)

(Stiles POV)  
Something was wrong.  
When i walked into my house, my senses went off like a rocket. My dads car was in the driveway, which that by itself is weird. But what was even stranger was that Dereks camaro was behind my dads car. As i walked further and further into the house, the sound of voices got louder. What possibly could they have been talking about. As i walked into the kitchen i saw Derek with his hand around my dads throat holding him up against the fridge. "Woah Derek what the hell? Let him go!" i ran up to where they were and started tugging on his arm. When i finally looked at his face he looked shocked to see me standing there. "Stiles?" I looked at him like he was stupid. "Why do you look so suprised? This is my house you know." As i said this i thought' shouldn't his werewolf senses picked up my scent or presence? He just lkinda stood there shirfting his feet looking suddenly very ashamed...but still had his hand around my dads throat. "Stiles ummm we need to talk..." I just stood there and tried to figure out why Derek was the one talking instead of letting my dad free. "All three of us, son" Ahh sometime through my mental talk Derek had let my dad go. I watched Derek walk away and i figured he had went to the living room. I looked over at my dad. He shrugged his shoulders and said "come on lets not keep him waiting" With that being said i walked out of the kitchen and to the living room with my father walking quietly behind me.


	2. What color is your wolf?

Disclaimer: Still dont own Teen WOlf

(Dereks POV)

He knows somethings wrong.

I didn't sense him come in. Hes unknowingly getting better at his magic. I look around the room i was in. I saw a black leather recliner that looked like a chair for the man of the house, so of course me being the Alpha sat in the chair. As i sit and wait for stiles and the Sheriff to get to the room i think over my feelings for the boy. When i first saw him in the woods when his bestfriend Scott got bit, i had instantly felt an attraction to him. As time went by and he helped my pack and saved my life multiple times i slowly yet surely fell in love with him. WHen i was in the woods earlier i met a mage and he had the sheriffs scent on him. I had questioned me and he told me everything. I ran straight to the Stilinski home.

Flashback

_I slammed him into the wall with my hand around his throat. I growled in his face while trying to calm myself down so i didnt hurt him. "Why the hell are you using a mage to erase Stiles memory every month?" Ive never seen the sheriff look so scared in all the time ive known him. "i..i..i dont erase all of his memory!" I raised my head up and looked him in the eyes and felt my eyes start to burn red. He visibly flenched before saying "Stiles is part mage. i didn't want him to know about the supernatural world but then here you come all Alpha'd out. I stopped the treatments as soon as i noticed he knew about you and your kind." i looked at him a little bit longer before i felt my eyes shift back to normal. my hand started to tighten and thats when the man o the hour walked in." (END FLASHBACK)_

I watched as they finally walked in...This was going to be a long night.

~1 1/2 hours later~

"Stiles! Come back here now!" I watched the sheriffs face turn red from yelling after stiles. "Um...Sheriff? How about i handle this and you go get some fresh air?" I stood up and found the stairs and followed Stiles scent to find his room. "Stiles please be decent..im coming in." I opened his door ihs door and saw him on his bed hugging a small gray wolf stuffed animal, crying. I walked quicker to hid side and hugged him close to my side and rocked him back and forth. "Hey its okay...Im here, you'll be fine" I tried to cheer him up. "soo that stuffed animal you got there...it looks alot like me when i'm in wolf form?" I nudged my chin into his shoulder " No it doesnt. Hes adorable...your raggedy." He hid his face but before he could i saw the smile on his lips. "oh no..i know you did not just compare the Big Bad Wold to The Doctor? Did you Little Red?" I lifted his chin and saw a smile on his lips and his tears were dried up. "No Never...Your mean like a WWinchester!" I just looked at him... "Wow Supernatural now huh? Well how about this for mean!" i started tickling his sides and stomic. He raised the stuffed animal an d started to hit me with it. " NONONONO Stoppp!" When i finally stopped he just looked so adorable...too adorable. Before i knew what i was doing, I was kising him.

Hey sooo Another chapter?


	3. What ive been waiting for!

I Dont own Teen Wolf as much as i wish i did.

(Stiled POV)

I was freaking out...I was getting my first kiss...From DEREK FREAKING HALE! When he finally pulled away, i relized how much i needed oxygen. I layed there gasping in air. "Derek are you gay?" He sat back and just looked at me like i was crazy. "Yes Stiles...Is that all you got out of that?" When i didnt answer right away he looked worried. "NOO i mean...Derek..I love you" when he just sat there it was my turn to be worried. "Im sorry Derek shouldnt have said anything...please say something" I sounded kind of desperate but i was. I watched as he stood up and i started crying again. "Hey stop! Im not going anywhere baby..i love you too. I just didnt know you shared my feelings too" As he was saying this he had got down on his knees in front of me and grabbed my aface and kissed me again when he was done. "I cant beleive our stupidity...we could have had all this time together and we wasted it." He looked at me and said " well now that we both will live long lifes since im a wolf and ur a mage...we can makeup for lost time" I kissed his forhead for saying that and said " By the way, the stuffed wolfs name is Sourwolf" As soon as the words where out we were kissing again.

(Sheriffs POV)

As i heard the talking in the room i smiled to myself. After a while there was no sounds that i could here. So i opened the door and saw them together on the bad with the stuffed animal in between them. "I love you Stiles" i had said it quietly so i wouldn't wake them up. Right ad the door closed i heard a soft " Love you too dad"


End file.
